


Sleeping All Day Isn't a Bad Thing, Especially If It's With You

by keen_tangerine



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Meteorstuck, My First AO3 Post, Short One Shot, Sleepy Cuddles, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 18:17:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17166917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keen_tangerine/pseuds/keen_tangerine
Summary: Dave and Karkat refuse to get up and end up cuddling and sleeping all day.In Dave's point of view.





	Sleeping All Day Isn't a Bad Thing, Especially If It's With You

I awoke to find a raven-haired boy situated on top of me.

He was snoring softly, with his mouth slightly agape. Tiny yet slender hands were digging into my side, bunching up the fabric of my shirt. His right leg was thrown over my own haphazardly placed ones, intertwined in a strangely comfortable embrace.

It was a blissful affair. 

He rolled over, divulging a pair of stubbly horns seated atop of his head, as well as displaying a plethora of freckles that I believe to be quite beautiful. 

He whimpered and snuggled deeper into my side, whispering nonsense.

"You know," I gently murmur, "I can tell that you're awake. There's no need to fake it, Karkat."

He huffed in response, somehow burying himself even deeper into my shirt.

"I don't really care, Dave. Fake sleeping is just cuddling. Which- mind you- is exactly what we agreed to do together in the first fucking place."

I gave a haggard laugh.

"Yeah, I know, man. I'm just really fucking tired."

"Well, what the fuck are we waiting for then? Let's spend the rest of the damn day sleeping," he exclaims, "it's not like we have anything else to do on this shit hole of a meteor."

"You took the words right out of my mouth, babe."

When I fell back asleep after that whole exchange, I made sure to hold him close. Because sleeping all day is so worth it when it's with the love of your life.


End file.
